Gelatinous Inorganic Recycler (GIR)
Gelatinous Inorganic Recycler (GIR) – The GIR is specially designed type of ‘living slime' which collects and dissolves nonorganic materials such as glass, paper, discarded metal, rubber, oil, etc. which are then processed into more slime. Materials consumed by a GIR are retained in a transmuted, gelatinous form which may be reconverted into pure minerals, and base elements through a special extraction process performed at GIR extraction centers. Most organic and some inorganic materials cannot be processed by a GIR such as living creatures (which are actively avoided), enchanted items, high-density metals, and most construction-materials. The GIR was designed primarily to service areas of local waste disposal such as scrap/junkyards, oil dumps, sewers, etc. Once a GIR reaches a certain size it divides into two or more separate GIRs which will act separate of -but with the same primary tasking as-the original GIR. Users may decide not to allow GIRs to divide and instead instruct them to return to an extraction center once a specific size is reached. GIRs are, by nature, docile, passive entities without sentient thought and are capable of performing simple instructions through the use of arcane imprinting or other effective means. G|R extraction occurs in (4) stages; identification: where all decomposed materials within the GIR are identified, condensation: where each material is individually separated and condensed into small slime orbs which break away from the primary entity, extraction: where each gelatinous material orb is sent through the main extraction chamber and is reverted into a materialized form, and finally rejuvenation: where the depleted GIR is injected with more decomposing slime. The materials collected by extraction chambers are sorted, collected — and if need be – further refined before either undergoing matter/script conversion or being stored in their respective locations. Items such as jewelry, coins, trinkets, and enchanted/energized items such as weapons, armor, scrolls, script Components, etc. will be collected by a GIR but will not be processed. Users who come across GIRs may find such items floating within its' gelatinous mass and – if so inclined – may retrieve these items by hand or tool without harm (on most occasions). Those items which return to an extraction center are removed before extraction begins and are sent through a delicate decontamination system and finally transferred and/or stored in an assigned location. Dangers to the GIR include irradiation, energy infusion (often negative such as Fel, shadow, blood, etc.), and hostile slimes which may attempt to merge with and take over the GIR; overriding primary tasking. While afflicted, irradiated, or rogue GIRs do not pose a large threat alone, as quantity (size or number) increases this threat can become significant. Due to this potential, care should be taken to ensure areas in-service by GIRs are hazard-free. A natural by-product of slime production (through growth or division) is the secretion of a highly viscous, mineral and nutrient-rich fluid which often seeps into soil acting as a natural fertilizer. This greenish fluid is odorless, non-toxic, and tasteless and can even be used in alchemical concoctions. Outside attempts to harvest this fluid from a GIR may be met with suspicion, though largely go unnoticed by the slime.